The new shimigami
by Zobaku
Summary: Well, Tuboku a normal 16 year old gets hit by a car and then sent to soul society, and you'll have to read to find out what happens next! I suck at making a summary
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my VERY first fanfic and im glad its of Bleach =D

Well here it goes…

PS: I know this is a short first chapter, but the next will be longer, i promise :D

Chapter 1: Life after Death

It was a quiet day for Tobaku Noven, it was a Saturday morning. It was noon when he finally decided to get up (just like me lol). He stretched his arms and let out a big yawn. After moaning and stretching, he finally got out of bed and downstairs. After eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes, he went to his laptop to check his emails. There was like 10 emails, all the same thing over and over, it was one of those forwarding emails where you have to forward it to 20 people or you'll get bad luck or die. Of course he didn't believe in any of that so he deleted them all (foreshadowing?).

Alright, time out, before I continue the story I really don't feel like writing Tobaku's physical description into the story itself, so here it is bland and simple:

Age: 16

Hair color: black

Hair style: medium cut with some bangs in front of his face

White skin

Blue eyes

There, now I won't have to write that description crap, enjoy the rest of the chapter.

He actually lived by himself since both of his parents died in a horrible car accident. Luckily his parent's life insurance money is enough to set him through college, it was a small apartment though. Anyway, Tobaku went outside to go to his part time summer job at a local Blockbusters, they were having a special ½ off sale so the place was going to be packed. After putting his uniform on and looked at the clock it was 1:34pm. "Crap, I was supposed to be there at 1:30pm! Rushing out the door, crossing the street without looking both ways he heard somebody cry, "LOOK OUT!" He looked over but it was too late, he got hit by a passing car so hard he neck cracked backwards (eww) and landed 20 ft away, bleeding on the ground.

Tobaku woke up shaking his head and trying to remember what just happened. "Oh right, that car hit me, when I'm back on my feet, I'm going to…" then he looked down and noticed some sort of chain attached to his chest. "what the hell?" As he grabbed it and tried to pull It off… "It hurts…" then he noticed somebody that looked exactly like him was attached onto the other side of the chain, dead on the ground. Everyone was crowding around going "is he dead?" "Somebody call an ambulance." Tobaku was in shock, "I'm… Dead?" A few moments later an ambulance showed up and picked up his corpse and put it in the back of the van, the chain got stuck in the door so Tobaku's spirit got dragged a few miles after it drove off and it eventually snapped. "Ow" he said as he stood up. "I guess I'm a ghost now…" "YES AND A VERY TASTY GHOST!" said a mysterious voice. Tobaku looked around in shock it see a bug like creature with a white mask, drooling with hunger at the sight of him. "Come here, IM HUNGRY!!!" the monster said as it lunged towards Tobaku. Tobaku jumped out of the way just in time as the monster crashed its head into the pavement. The monster actually looked like a giant green worm, but with two small arms in the front (lol he got ripped off). Just before the monster got a good bite out of Tobaku, a strange man came out of nowhere in a black and white kameo and sliced the monsters mask in two. The monster's blood spread everywhere and fell to the ground as it evaporated. After sheathing his sword away, the man looked at me, he had thin brown hair on his head, almost to the point of being bald. "Hey kid…" the man said. "Wh…what?" Tobaku said as he was stunned. "Pass on!" the man said as he slammed the end of his sword onto my forehead… All of a sudden Tobaku felt like he was flying. Then a blue light surrounded him as he sank into the ground.  
________________________________________________________________________

We all know where this is going right?

Well we'll see where this story takes our "hero" Tobaku in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its chapter 2 and I like I promised I'm gonna make it longer!

Enjoy!

Chapter two, ENTER SOUL SOCIETY  
Tuboku woke up, without a single clue of where he was. He look around and he appeared to be in an open grassland. He shook his head and tried to remember what happened to him. "…that weird samurai guy hit me in the head with his hilt and I think I passed out…" thought Tuboku. There was a huge bruise on Tuboku's head and he rubbed it. "God, did he have to hit so hard?" Tuboku looked around and saw some sort of town ahead of him. He decided to run over and see if anyone could tell him where he was…

The town was filled with people, apparently most of them liked to sell water… Tuboku decided to ask a water salesmen where he was… "Hey old dude, where am I?" asked Tuboku. The "old dude" smacked him on the head. "Respect your elders kid, my name aint old dude, its Gensia" he said while staring at me. Rubbing his head Tuboku said, "Sorry but still, where am I? I remember getting hit by a car and th…" Tuboku got cut off. "You died and have crossed over to the soul society, otherwise known as heaven, I guess" said Gensia. "Wait, this aint heaven, were not standing on any clouds…" said Tuboku before he got hit in the head again by Gensia. "Stop speaking nonsense, anyway right now your in Rukongai, the place souls live after death" said the old man.

Tuboku stopped to think for a second when all of a sudden he heard booings and people throwing stuff on the other side of the street. They all seemed to be throwing at it at somebody wearing a black and white kameo just like the guy who sent him here. "Who is that?" asked Tuboku. "That's one of the shimigami from seireitei," "Shimigami, as in death gods?" asked Tuboku. "Yes, they're job is to keep the natural balance between the human and shimigami world, by sending souls to the soul society and killing hollows." Said Gensia. "Hollows?" asked Tuboku. "Yes, those monsters with white masks on their faces, they used to be human souls but they were changed…" "How?" asked Tuboku. "Listen kid, I can't spend all day playing 20 questions, do you want water or not?" asked Gensia.

Tuboku gave him a look and walked off… "I'm go…" Tuboku's stomach growled… "actually I'm kind of hungry, what do you have to eat?" Gensia stared at him with a look of shock on his face and said "if your hungry here, that means you have spiritual energy!" exclaimed Gensia. "spiritual energy?" "yes, only those with spiritual energy get hunger in soul society." "Wow said Tuboku looking down thinking. "Well I better go find somewhere to sleep, its starting to get dark out…" As Tuboku started to walk away the old man said, "would you want to stay with me?" Tuboku turned around and said, "Really?" "yes, here in Rukongai, we form families with people we aren't even related to, in order to survive" Said Gensia. "wow thanks!" said Tuboku…

An hour later….

"Well here we are, I actually live alone but it'll be nice to get some company…" said Gensia. Tuboku looked around and saw two beds and jumped on one and fell straight asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Tuboku woke up hungrier then ever, Gensia was still asleep so Tuboku went out to the river which was ironically behind his house. After stepping into the water Tuboku thought to himself "Alright if I'm hungry I'll just catch trout." After spending an hour catching trout, he got a stick and impaled the fish. Then he started a small fire behind the house, pulled up a rock to sit on, and started cooking the fish. Gensia finally awake came out back to check what Tuboku was doing. "So you found food? Good job" said Gensia. Tuboku looked up with a stare and said "don't talk to me like I'm a dog." After the fish turned a tender brown, Tuboku took a bite and asked Gensia "if I have spiritual energy, does that mean I can become a shimigami?" "yes and actually their looking for new recruits as we speak, if you hurry you can get over there and sign up now." The fish was finished and Tuboku asked "well, where do I sign up?" "Today is actually the last day and it ends at noon… by the senkai gate." Tuboku looked at a clock: 11:43pm. "OH CRAP IM GONNA MISS IT!" Tuboku got up in a hurry and looked at Gensia. "WHERE IS THE SENKAI GATE?" Gensia got up and pointed "It's in that direction a mile from here." With that Tuboku got up and ran off with amazing speed.

1 MILE LATER

"5 minutes left for registration!" yelled a red haired shimigami with black tattoos on his face (Renji).

NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER THE WAR WITH AIZEN.

"Why am I doing this again?" asked Renji. "Because you have a debt to pay for your party last week." "So?" asked Renji. "YOU BOUGHT 20 GALLIONS OF SAKE AND DIDN'T PAY! What the hell did you do with 20 gallons of sake anyway?" "We kind of had a drinking game with all the lieutenants except for 11th squad."

Remember kids, don't drink under 21, after that, drink till you can't feel feelings anymore…. JK… seriously, don't…

"We watched Naruto season one and every time Naruto either said "believe it" or said he was going to become the Hokage we took a drink." "How many times did you drink?" "About… I lost count after 52." said Renji. Suddenly Tuboku ran up and quickly said "I wanna sign up for the shimigami academy." "Wow, aren't you eager. Alright sign your name and shit here." Renji handed him a board with a registration sheet on it. After Tuboku filled it out, Renji handed him a uniform, student ID, and a nameless Zanpaktou for practice. The academy starts in two days, be there at 9 am sharp or we'll boot your ass outta there." said Renji. Tuboku nodded and took the stuff and ran off to show Gensia.

Well that's the end of chapter two, please comment if you think I did a good Renji impression or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back and thanks to Holyknick2 for being my first reviewer, thanks man, those words mean more to me then you think =D.

Now on to chapter 3!

Tuboku ran back to Gensia's house, wondering what he'll say to him… "Congratulations, you signed a piece of paper" Gensia said trying to sleep in his bed. Tuboku stood there in silence until finally he said "Well I'm going to get started with my training in the backyard" said Tuboku. "Well if you cut yourself and start bleeding to death, don't bother me" Gensia said as he turned over. Tuboku stomped outta the room steamed.

Two days later.

It was 8:00am and it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining really brightly, and the wind had a fair amount of breeze. "Wow this might the very first time I wasn't late for something!" exclaimed Tuboku. "There's always a first time for everything" the old geezer said. Tuboku ignored the comment and rushed off the Seireitei gate. There were some guards in the front and told Tuboku to halt as he walked up to them. "Those who approach the Seireitei gate must answer me these questions 3… there the other side you see…" said the guard. "Ask me the questions gatekeep, i am not afriad" said Tuboku.

Guard: What is your name?  
Tuboku: Tuboku Noven

Guard: What is your quest?  
Tuboku: To become a shimigami

Guard: what… is the capital of Assyria?

Tuboku: Nineveh

Guard: Damn you… fine you can enter.

The Seiretei gate opens and Tuboku enters…

(I'll give you a cookie if you can remember which movie that's from =P)

As Tuboku walks in he is passed by a man with black spikey points in his hair carrying a child on his back with pink hair.

"Ken-chan! Ichigo is that way!" Yarichu yelled. "Are you sure?" asked Kenpachi. "Of course, my senses are as keen as ever!" yelled Yachiru with excitement. "That's what worries me" said Kenpachi.

Ignoring what he just saw Tuboku walks into the academy building and goes to sign in.  
"Name please?"  
"Tuboku Noven"

"Alright your in class 2"  
Tuboku gets signed and enters the classroom. Strangely he was the only one in there besides the teacher because he was early. "Hello, my name is Captain Hitsyugaya Toshiro of the 10th squad" said a shimigami that looked like a 12 year old with white hair. "Wait, what is a captain doing teaching a shimigami academy class?" asked Tuboku. "Well…"

FLASHBACK:

In Captain Hitsugaya's office, he is doing some paperwork when the phone rings. "Hello?" Hitsugaya said when he answered. "Taicho, I forgot to tell you I'm going shopping for clothes in the real world with Inoue Orihime" said Matsumoto. "Wait, you have to teach a class today in the shimigami acadmeny!" said Hitsugaya. "Sorry Taicho, the store is just about to open, can you handle it? Thanks, gotta go!" Matsumoto said as she hung up. "MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!"

UN-FLASHBACK

"Some Lieutenant…" said Tuboku. "You don't know the half of it" Hitsugaya said. Then all of the other students started to come into the classroom. As Tuboku sat down he was greeted by anther student. "Hey my name is Axel Moto, I heard you were going to be my roommate in the dorm." Said Axel. "Wait, we get dorms?" asked Tuboku. "Yeah, you didn't know?" asked Axel. "What's old man Gensia gonna say…"

The class started to quiet down as class began.

"Hello… My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, 10th squad captain, and I'm here to teach you today because my lieutenant is a lazy ass." "Now our first lesson will be on Zanpactous, when you signed up you should have gotten a nameless zanpactou. Most of you might not know this, but actual zanpactous come from your soul."

Hitsugaya draws a picture on the board.

"Now every Zanpactou has there own named, expect for one but I really don't feel like discussing "the incident" with Hyourinmaru right now. Shimigami call on that name to release their Zanpactou into it's true form which gives it amazing powers. There are two stages: shikai and bankai. Shikai is first form and Bankai is final form. Bankai supportably takes 10 years to learn but one man managed to do it in 2-3 days…" explained Hitsugaya.

Axel looked over to Tuboku and said, "Hey I never got your name, what is it?" Tubaku looked over and said, "It's Tuboku Noven" he said. "Cool, we should totally get together and hang out sometime." Axel said. Then the bell rang and class was dismissed for today.

"So where is our dorm?" asked Tuboku. "It's number 12, here I got the keys" said Axel.

BEFORE WE CONTINUE, AGAIN I HATE ADDING PHYSICAL DESCRIPTIONS TO CHARACTERS DURING THE STORIES, SO HERE IT IS:

AXEL:

Age 16

Long Brown Hair

White skin

Brown eyes

THERE YOU GO, NOW BACK TO THE STORY.

They opened the dorm room, it had two beds, a ps3 attached to a small tv (Nice), a dart board, and an open window with a good view of all of sieretei.

"I think im gonna like it here" said Tuboku.

The end of chapter 3, theres more to come.


End file.
